


Playing Dirty

by Heart_Seoul_Soshi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Seoul_Soshi/pseuds/Heart_Seoul_Soshi
Summary: Mal and Evie are introduced to "Spin the Bottle"





	Playing Dirty

**Author's Note:**

> from an anonymous request on tumblr

They had tried to ignore the music blaring out in the hallway, dorm doors opening and shutting as kids scuttled back and forth, the shouts of excitement and the peals of laughter too. A post-midterms bash was neither Mal nor Evie’s speed (Mal was actually rather surprised it wasn’t Evie’s, before remembering the girl had studied her ass off all the way up to test day and probably just wanted a well-deserved rest), so the two had planned to skip the festivities in the not-soundproof comfort of their own dorm.  
  
But party noises drew them outside the bedroom eventually, especially when laughter and shouts crept closer and closer up the corridor. Mal and Evie poked their heads out the door, and found friends sitting in a circle just a few feet up the hall while other Auradon Prep kids mingled nearby and danced to the music of someone’s wireless speaker. Audrey, Lonnie, Chad, Ben, and Jane sat in the circle, chuckling and jeering as an empty soda bottle sat on the carpet between them.  
  
“What the hell are you guys doing?” Mal trudged the short way up the hall to meet the AKs, with Evie following close behind.  
  
Audrey gestured a hand to the soda bottle like the answer was obvious.  
  
“Playing spin the bottle,” she said.  
  
Mal and Evie looked on blankly.  
  
“…You’ve never played?” Ben asked with a frown.  
  
Mal called to mind her memories of The Isle, where “Spin the Bottle” was nonexistent but “Whack Gil on the Head with a Bottle” was a popular pastime.   
  
“Oh, for Pete’s dragon’s sake,” Audrey rolled her eyes at the girls’ ignorance. “Honestly, villain kids. Have a seat.”  
  
Mal and Evie exchanged skeptical looks with each other first, but then they indulged Audrey and squeezed in on opposite sides of the circle.  
  
“It’s easy,” Lonnie started to explain over the music. “You just spin the bottle, and you have to kiss whoever it points to.”  
  
Mal instantly regretted taking a seat when she remembered Chad Charming was in the circle. Lonnie caught a flash of the sheer disgust and quickly set Mal’s mind at ease.  
  
“It doesn’t have to be a real kiss. It can be just a kiss on the cheek,” she said.  
  
Audrey’s eyes flashed mischievously, almost like a VK in her own right.  
  
“Or, if you’re brave enough to not play the sissy way; you start with a kiss on the cheek, then move up to a kiss on the lips, and then…”  
  
She didn’t need to continue. The mischievous gleam said it all.  
  
“What’s the point of it?” Evie laughed, tickled by their strange Auradon ways.  
  
“No point, really,” Ben shrugged. “Just harmless fun.”  
  
“We’ll let Mal go first,” Jane offered, ready to restart the game.  
  
“How kind of you,” Mal dryly said.  
  
At any rate, she wasn’t about to let the snot-nosed Auradon crowd get away with calling her a sissy, so she reached out and gave the bottle a twirl. It spun smoothy and effortlessly on the carpet, all eyes watching with anticipation as Mal’s first spin slowed and pointed right to…Evie.  
  
Mal looked across and saw her turning pink, smiling shyly. Well, they were best friends. It really wasn’t that big of a deal for Mal to crawl over and give her one short kiss on the cheek before returning to her side of the circle. So there was her Round 1.  
  
Ben’s spin landed on Audrey, to what felt like no one’s surprise. Lonnie’s landed on Audrey as well, and with the two of them sitting side by side it was a simple matter for Lonnie to just lean over and play along with a friendly kiss. The princess returned the favor on her turn, and a round of laughter broke out when Jane spun herself—just her luck. Chad spun himself as well, a rather fitting statement, and then all eyes went to Evie. She leaned into the circle, gaze fixed on the bottle as it spun with the flick of her wrist and twirled around and around and around, stopping on Mal. So Evie easily went along with the game, her lips on Mal’s soft cheek, and it was time for another go at it.  
  
The turn circled back around to Mal, who like Evie saw no point or purpose in this but figured she was already here, might as well just roll with it. Here was her Round 2. And when the bottle glided to a standstill it stuck its neck out at Evie, again. It was still a party, after all, so immature clapping and teasing grade school “Ooooh!"s were the order of business as Mal and Evie’s eyes warily met. Best friends or no best friends, a real kiss between them wasn’t as simple a matter as one on the cheek had been, yet still Mal went on with it. She had a reputation to keep.  
  
She didn’t know what she expected. A first kiss between herself and the daughter of the Evil Queen; she really couldn’t say she expected that at all. So this time when Mal crawled across the space between them, they both hesitated. But then Evie remembered it was only a party game, and all in good fun, so she let a reassuring smile creep slowly across her lips.  
  
And then Mal leaned in and captured that smile for her own.  
  
More childish hoots and hollers—from Chad especially—and it was done. Evie hoped everyone was ignoring the strange way her cheeks were just blushing deeper and deeper red. Lonnie gave them a joking "Way to go”, and everyone else took their turns. When Chad spun, the slowing bottle seemed for sure about to point to Evie, but almost as of its own accord it skipped around at the last second and stopped on Jane instead. Evie’s blush had just faded away by the time it was her turn again, futilely, as it only returned in full force when the bottle pointed at Mal. Eyebrows raised. Evie pretended not to notice the stares and smirks of her friends as she moved over to Mal and kissed her parted lips. She wondered if it was just her imagination that Mal was kissing her back.  
  
And so it went on to Round 3, continuing the pattern of Mal spinning first, Evie spinning last.  
  
Continuing the pattern of Mal spinning Evie, Evie spinning Mal.  
  
The second Mal’s spin hit its mark she couldn’t help but think about how Audrey’s explanation of the game rules had trailed off after a kiss on the lips.  
  
“…We’ve got to stop meeting like this,” Mal joked as she again made her journey across the circle and sat on her knees in front of Evie.  
  
“Yeah,” was all Evie could breathlessly say in return.  
  
Mal didn’t know how to interpret Audrey’s sneakily avoided description of Round 3. She just took a guess, and guessed that it meant her hand softly cupping Evie’s cheek, and their eyes locked fiercely on one another. She guessed it was something along the lines of marking a path along Evie’s features, leaning in to kiss once at Evie’s neck, then her cheek, then the corner of her mouth, and finally her lips. Their eyes fell closed—they hadn’t before. It wasn’t Evie’s turn, but still she played, slipping her fingers into Mal’s hair and carefully dipping into those soft rivers of purple.  
  
“Mal…”   
  
Moaning Mal’s name into her mouth definitely wasn’t part of the rules. Neither was Mal coming in so close with a deeper and deeper kiss that she was practically in Evie’s lap, tongue teasing at her best friend’s lips and asking to be invited in. Well, Evie couldn’t be rude, or impolite. Of course she invited her in. And Mal made herself right at home.  
  
Reluctantly was how they came up for air, with the hands that had slipped from Mal’s hair to her waist tugging her back in after she pulled away and Evie desperately chasing after her lips. Mal put a hand to Evie’s shoulder and one quick peck to her mouth, keeping her at bay while they both caught their breath.  
  
“You guys are right, fun game,” Mal panted, turning her head to see the stunned and shocked faces of their friends around them. “Thanks.”  
  
Jaws had dropped and eyes had gone wide and blank. The AKs were rather frozen in place. Yes, it was a fun game, Mal truly did agree.  
  
Especially with the Bonus Round taking place on Mal’s bed, arms wrapped around her body and Evie pinned on the sheets underneath her. Mal didn’t need a dumb plastic bottle here to dictate when she could plant a hot kiss in the crook of Evie’s neck, or let her tongue in to play, here she did it all of her own accord. And Evie responded in kind, parted lips and heated hums announcing just how she felt about making out with her best friend.  
  
“Funny how we kept spinning each other,” Evie breathed, hands slid up the back of Mal’s shirt and perfect nails digging into her skin, keeping her close.  
  
“Yeah, funny,” Mal murmured her muffled agreement into Evie’s neck. “Almost like magic.”  
  
Those words. The sudden sharp recollection of the bottle somehow skirting past Evie right when it seemed like Chad’s spin was going to land on her. Evie propped herself up on her elbows, and Mal adjusted her own position accordingly, making sure she was never quite out of reach of something to kiss.  
  
“M, did you _bewitch_ the bottle so you and I would keep getting each other and no one else would??” Evie demanded.  
  
Mal answered in between gentle bites of Evie’s lips.  
  
“Why do you have to say ‘bewitch’ like that? Let’s just use 'enchant’. Sounds so much nicer.”  
  
“Mal!!” Evie laughed, and only part of it was from the tickle of Mal’s ruffled hair against her skin.  
  
“Like you’re complaining,” Mal grunted.  
  
“Mal, that is nasty, and devious, and underhanded…and very, very hot.”  
  
Oh, how that made Mal’s blood run wild, how she intended right then and there to make Evie’s lips ache by the time they were through, and maybe even have Evie’s skin painted with her signature purple when all was said and done.  _Well played, Mal,_ she thought proudly to herself.  
  
 _Well played._


End file.
